1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a diskette (flexible disk cartridge) ejecting mechanism for a flexible magnetic disk memory unit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An outline of such type of a conventional mechanism will be shown in FIG. 1 wherein reference character 11 designates a diskette, 21 a guide secured to a frame (not shown), 22 a slide groove defined on the guide 21, 23 an ejection bedplate sliding along the slide groove 22 and possessing a stepped portion 24 abutting against an end portion of the diskette 11, and 25 a spring for ejecting a cartridge. A going in and out claw 26 is provided on the rear end of the aforesaid slide groove 22 to hook the ejection bedplate 23, and reference character 27 designates a counter spring for suppressing the ejection bedplate 23.
Next, operations of the aforesaid mechanism will be described hereinbelow.
When the diskette 11 is inserted to the mechanism, the ejection bedplate 23 is slid in the slide groove 22 while extending the spring 25 for ejecting cartridge to be hooked by means of the claw 26 on the rear end of the groove 22. The counter spring 27 is one for suppressing the ejection bedplate 23 so as not to be slipped out from the mechanism. In case of ejecting the diskette, when the claw 26 is retracted, the ejection bedplate 23 is transferred by means of restoring force of the coiled spring 25.
In conventional ejecting mechanisms, whose ejection bedplate is transferred in accordance with only parallel transference so that parts for suppressing a slider such as a counter spring and the like are always required.